I Hate to Love You
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: A sequel to my Last Kiss Songfic. I don't know how to do the summary for this. But T for language, dialog, and other things. I just revised chapter 2 bc I got to thinking why would Pandora be up for racing?
1. It's not the Fall It's the Landing

**I Hate to Love You**

**Summary: A sequel to my songfic: Last Kiss. Riven meets a new girl, but is worried about tarnishing Musa's memory and reluctant to fall in love again. Aradia has a few secrets and problems of her own. But you'll have to read on to find them out. And to anyone I offend with this, sorry. But you know what, I had a flamer yell at me and say don't you dare write a sequel- so here it is! **

**Dedication: Uh... no there isn't one yet.**

**Disclaimer: Never tell me not to do something! Because I _will_ do it.**

**Chapter One: It's Not the Fall, it's the Landing**

Riven was in an unusual mood, he was happy because it was discharge day at the hospital. Magix Memorial Hospital was finally making Riven a free man after two weeks of hospitalization for the car accident he had been in that took the life of his girlfriend. He'd think about that later though, right now he had a butt revealing hospital gown to get out of.

A few minutes later Riven was dressed in loose fitting khaki shorts and an open blue striped button down shirt over a tight white tank top. He jumped into the elevator, signed the discharge papers at the front desk and waited for Anakin to pick him up. And waited. Then Riven waited some more. He tried to call his friend's cell phone, but all he got was a voice mail message saying that he was off camping with his friend and would get back to everyone when he could.

The line about camping really pissed Riven off because if Anakin was camping he couldn't pick Riven up from the hospital and he'd have to interrupt one of his other friends for a ride. Riven was going to do this whole thing from whose number he remembered first so he dialed Brandon's number.

"Yo?" Brandon asked in a distracted tone.

"Hey Brandon, it's Riven. I need a ride back to Red Fountain."

"Sorry buddy, I'm out with Stella. I can try to reach Anakin though."

"He's out of town." Riven spat back angrily . "He was supposed to pick me up in the first place."

"Whoa sorry man, well, I'll try anyway."

"I'm sure you will." Riven pressed the disconnect button in anger and tried Helia next. Of course Helia was probably meditating so his phone was off. So Topaz was next.

"Hello."

"Hey Topaz, it's Riven. I need a ride back from the hospital."

"Sorry bud, I thought Anakin was taking care of that."

"So did I."

"I thought you were getting out on the tenth."

"It _is_ the tenth." Riven informed his friend dismally. He heard a voice in the background that sounded suspiciously like Sapphire- Topaz's girlfriend saying she'd call Aradia, 'Whoever that is,' Riven thought. "Just do whatever. I'll see ya later and don't let the teachers catch you with Sapphire in your room." He clicked off the phone and prepares to call Sky next since the blonde owed him a few favors. Fortunately for the prince of Eraklion, just as Riven was reaching for his cell phone Anakin's hoverbike pulled into the pick up loop.

Replacing his cell phone in the pocket of his shorts, Riven grabbed his duffle bag and strode out the door. "So, you were camping huh?" The red haired specialist chided not realizing that the person driving the hoverbike wasn't Anakin. Heck, the driver wasn't even a guy. "You really had me going man." Riven was so eager to leave the hospital he didn't even realize that the driver had a decent sized chest with a t-shirt bearing Fast Learner across the front.

The driver pulled off her helmet and shook her long ruby hair loose. "Uh, Anakin _is_ in the woods dip shit." The driver informed Riven. "I'm Aradia, his sister." Her pine green eyes glared daggers into Riven's violet ones "I got roped into picking your sorry ass up because no one else was available. You _are_ Riven, right?" Aradia peered into Riven's eyes as if trying to determine if he was who she was looking for.

"You mean no one else _wanted_ to do it?" Riven sounded hurt that his friends couldn't make time to pick him up. Maybe they did in some ways blame him for the accident.

"So you are Riven? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Yes, I'm Riven." And the specialist sighed audibly. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't though."

Aradia's eyes softened and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I forgot what happened. The guys all thought you were coming back he day after tomorrow and were planning a big surprise party then." The ruby haired girl smiled at Riven. "Don't tell them I told you or I'll be turned into a ham by one of their girls."

"My lips are sealed." Riven promised making a locked lip sign and causing Aradia to smirk. "So, can I get a ride?"

"I guess, just don't get too cozy back there or _I'll_ turn _you_ into something."

"No worries." He tossed his duffle bag onto the footboard of the hoverbike and Aradia handed him a helmet which he quickly fastened on his head.

"If you have no worries, then why are you still on the ground?" Aradia asked after she didn't feel the bike shift under Riven's weight.

"Because I'm a little nervous." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well, don't be." She pointed at the duffle bag. "Attatchous." Then she looked back at Riven. "Okay hop on."

"Can you point at me too?"

"Don't I wish? Just get on the damn bike or I'll leave you here."

Aradia sounded like she meant it so Riven hopped on and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist.

"Okay, can we go now?"

"Yes." Riven muttered into Aradia's back.

"Good," Aradia pressed her foot down on the gas causing the hoverbike to jump a few feet before starting out. Then the couple was on their merry way.

Driving back to Red Fountain 

"Ow! Hey can you slow the Hell down please?" Riven cried as he bounced along behind Aradia. "Don't you now a spell or something to make this drive smoother?"

Aradia just turned back and glared at Riven then faced forward. Riven thought he heard her say something about how she _wasn't_ a fairy. But if Aradia wasn't a fairy she was a witch and Riven wasn't about to mess with that again. So he stayed silent. Moments later they pulled into the parking lot of a Thai restaurant. Riven hated Thai food-well, actually he's never had Thai food, but he didn't want to try it right now. When Aradia parked the bike and Riven didn't make a move to get off she turned around with her eyes flashing. Obviously Aradia didn't have the most agreeable attitude or feel that patience was a virtue.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Riven held up his hands in self defense.

"No, but you were about to." Aradia's face softened. "Look I thought you were hungry and even if you're not I am."

"But, I've never had Thai food before."

"You're joking. You've never had Thai food?" She pointed over to a restaurant called Seoul Garden. "What about Korean?"

"Nope."

"Then you're going to have some now, even if I have to tie you down."

Riven laughed at Aradia's bad joke then they both walked into the restaurant.

Aradia suggested that Riven order Satay while she ordered bulgogi, which was actually Korean, but Aradia claimed it didn't matter since she had said they could try Korean food instead. Everything was going good until Riven went to the bathroom and Aradia got a call on her phone.

"Hello?" Aradia spoke into the receiver.

"Ari?" Asked the voice on the other line, it was Anakin one of the few people who could call Aradia by her nickname.

"I think so Anakin. Of course it could be another one of my personalities. What's up?"

"Nothing really, did you get Riven?"

"Yeah, he's a major pain in the ass too. He complained about my driving!"

"Smart guy."

"Ha, so what are you calling about?"

"I need a reason to call my wonderful sister?"

Aradia pretended to think for a moment. "No, not really. But if you think I'm about to tell him anything about me you're insane. So what's on your mind?"

"Just making sure you didn't tell him about the party." Anakin replied sounding defensive.

"My brother you wound me deeply. I have not told him about the- oh hi Riven."

Riven approached the table quietly since he saw that Aradia was on her phone, but apparently he wasn't quiet enough because she had spotted him. She turned and focused her intense green gaze on the hapless specialist momentarily stunning him.

"Hello, this realm to Riven." The cherry haired girl waved her hands in front of Riven's face trying to get his attention when he didn't answer.

"Yeah?" Riven replied half out of it.

"Hey, can I call you back bro?" Without waiting for a reply Aradia snapped the phone shut. "So, what's up?"

"What was that all about?" Riven asked slowly coming to.

"What did you hear?"

"You lying to Anakin about not telling me about the party." He smirked finding that he had caught Aradia off guard. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

"Secret?"

"About the party. Although why they want to have a party for me is beyond my comprehension. I killed her you know."

Aradia signaled to a waitress that she was ready to pay the bill. "Killed who?"

"Musa." He breathed the word painfully.

"I'll take his tab too ma'am." She told the waitress who then hurried back to the register. "You didn't kill anyone Riven. It was an accident."

Riven looked at her uncomprehending.

"You know, accident, where something unintentional happens. It's not like you went out with her looking for something to run into."

"But if I hadn't called her." He stopped

"Your check ma'am" The waitress announced kindly. "You can pay up there." She gestured to the register and left.

Aradia snatched up her bookbag and adjusted her jeans so they weren't creeping down her butt. "Look, it's fate, and you can't change fate. All you can do is remember the good times you had together and treasure those."

"You sound like my psychiatrist." was the jaded response.

"Well, maybe you'll listen to me. Because that psychiatrist sure didn't get through to you." She sighed. "Look, just try to get by day to day for right now and see how that works."

Riven got up and began to follow Aradia as she walked to the front of the restaurant. "And if it doesn't?"

"Well, then we start trying to work out the kinks."

**I'm going to just end it here. I hope you enjoy it I hope that I don't get any flames, but I know that it's too much to ask. So I'll just tell all the flamers ahead of time that I'll make fun of you. Thank you.**


	2. So Much for the Afterglow

**Summary: A sequel to my songfic: Last Kiss. Riven meets a new girl, but is worried about tarnishing Musa's memory and reluctant to fall in love again. Aradia has a few secrets and problems of her own. But you'll have to read on to find them out. And to anyone I offend with this, sorry. But you know what, I had a flamer yell at me and say don't you dare write a sequel- so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: When life throws you lemons, squirt the juice in the eyes of your enemies. **

**Chapter Two: So Much for the Afterglow**

Aradia parked her brother's hoverbike in his reserved spot and Riven hopped off then promptly fell on his butt. "So your middle name _isn't_ Grace?" the cherry haired girl commented wryly. He raised one eyebrow in question. "It was a bad joke, you need some help?"

"No." Riven snapped waving her hand away, "I was just dizzy I can get up myself." He did after a few tries and then Aradia gave him the bag.

"Try not to hurt yourself." She chided shoving the duffle bag at the young man. "I'll follow you upstairs to make sure you find your room okay then I have to go return the bike before I catch hell."

"How? Anakin is out of town."

"Yeah, but…." Aradia rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet I nervousness.

"But what?" Riven came and stood on the step above her and looked deep into her eyes.

"If I'm going to mess with the odometer, I have to do it tonight!"

"Do what?"

"Turn back the mileage on Anakin's hoverbike and make it look like it hasn't been used. I already used magic to repair a scratch and a dent caused by my race with Lil… a friend of mine. However I can't quite remember the spell to reverse time on inanimate objects so I'm doing this the old fashioned way. Oh and don't you dare repeat anything that's been said here or I'll do a memory erasing spell."

Riven turned and began walking up the stairs to the student dormitory. "Then maybe I should say something, because I'd like to forget the past."

Aradia mentally cursed herself as she trailed after Riven, trying in vain to think of something comforting. Of course being what she was it was going to take a while, so she decided to shoot the shit instead. "So, this is your room?" it'd been a few minutes and they finally reached the floor where the Junior specialists were roomed.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. I have to get going now." She turned and picked up a picture of Riven and a girl both in formal attire. Aradia knew she shouldn't say anything, but she couldn't seem to help herself. "Is that your girlfriend? She's really pretty."

If looks could kill the funeral would be tomorrow. "That is none of your business." Riven snapped snatching the frame from her hands.

Aradia held her hands up in a symbol of surrender. "Sorry,"

"I know you are. I'm sure you don't know how to act around a murderer."

"But you're not. Oh never mind. I'll just shut up and see you later."

Riven tried to soften his tone. "I'm not what?"

"You're not a murderer. It was a freak accident caused by environmental conditions no one can help something like that." The green eyed girl sighed. "I'll go now and let you sort out your belongings. And I want you to know that if you ever need someone who's not really happy and hyper twenty-four seven, I'll be there for you."

"But you don't even know me." The magenta haired specialist cocked an eyebrow.

"You're right, but I'm a volunteer on the student crisis hotline. So I'll probably be there if you call this hotline." Aradia pulled a card from one of the cargo pockets of her bag and handed it to Riven. "Here ya go."

The magenta haired boy took the card which read Magix inter school student crisis hotline. Call anytime: 1-800-889-6646. "Yeah sure Whatever." He tossed the card on top of his cluttered nightstand and turned to unpack.

_**End**_

_**Okay look I finally updated this story. Isn't it cute? Heh thanks for reviewing.**_


	3. Within a Mile of Home

**I Hate to Love You**

**Summary: A sequel to my songfic: Last Kiss. Riven meets a new girl, but is worried about tarnishing Musa's memory and reluctant to fall in love again. Aradia has a few secrets and problems of her own. But you'll have to read on to find them out. And to anyone I offend with this, sorry. But you know what, I had a flamer yell at me and say don't you dare write a sequel- so here it is! **

**Note: I wrote this chapter before the second season revealed that Musa wasn't a princess here in the states. Besides, wouldn't it stand to reason that if Musa's father was denied the crown it would have passed on to someone else?**

**Dedication: Anyone reading this and reviewing. And waiting patiently for me to update**

**Disclaimer: A sense of humor is the only thing that keeps intelligent people from hanging themselves- Voltaire**

**Chapter Three: Within a Mile of Home**

Aradia arrived back at Cloud Tower on her brother's bike with a few spells to try out. She was greeted by the sight Thorn and Lilith who were in the middle of a spirited discussion about plant spells versus fire spells.

"But are you sure that the plants will hold?" Lilith asked cautiously

"Yes quite. So, Dia how did it go picking up Mr. Optimism?" Thorn looked up at Aradia when she asked the question.

The girl in question shook her blood red hair from her face. "Well, he survived that Thai restaurant on Saffron and Colfax. And can't you be a bit nicer to him Thorn?"

"Aradia? Are you sick?" That voice belonged to Starla of Splendora. She was quite possibly the most snarky girl in all of Cloud Tower. If not only the entire freshmen class. "Because you just defended someone."

"Has is ever occurred to you that I… Oh never mind. Where's Emer I have a spell that requires some technical assistance."

Thorn and Lilith got up from where they were sitting and came over to give Aradia a group hug.

"Panda's still in your room if you want to talk with her before you find Emer." Lilith told Aradia tucking a strand of silvery blond hair behind her ear.

Pandora had only just found out that she and Musa were cousins (I will get to the whole thing really soon I promise) two weeks before the accident. The auburn haired girl was slowly coming to terms with the fact that the family member she had only just begun to know, aside from her aunt, was suddenly out of her life again. Not only that but she was now crown princess of Melody undisputed. Which for a girl raised in a democratic country was quite overwhelming to say the least.

"He's convinced that everyone hates him." Aradia whispered. "I hope this party we've concocted will work."

"Of course it will." Starla chirped breaking free of her friends. "_I'm_ planning it so why shouldn't it work eh?"

"I think I'll go call Sapphire and the others to remind them to bring food." Thorn said suddenly. "Why don't you go cheer your friend up before you go to the crisis center?"

"Sure... but uh back to Emer… I need her assistance with a spell." Aradia tried again.

"We'll find Emer." Starla replied

"What kind of spell do you have in mind though?" Thorn sounded intrigued

"Time reversal on inanimate objects I can't remember the precise words for the one she taught me." The red haired witch sounded sheepish.

Lilith giggled. "Oh don't worry we'll have Emer over here and have Anakin's bike back to normal before he can say 'Dude where's my bike.'"

"Thanks girls. You're the best."  
"And don't you forget it!" Starla called as Aradia ran up to find Pandora.

Aradia found Pandora throwing darts at a picture of a middle aged man with black hair and regal features. The earth witch was willing to bet her custom designed leva bike that the man in the picture was Panda's father and that the brunette wasn't very happy with him. The floor of the room Aradia shared with Pandora was littered with clothing- including three red one strap tank tops and a hip length blue plaid strapless sweater, books, pillows and papers.

"Riven's room looks better." Aradia muttered, realizing too late that she had mentioned the name of her roommate's least favorite person.

In response to her roommate's comment Pandora threw one of the darts right between her roommate's deep green eyes. "Sespondere" (1) Aradia whispered quickly causing the dart to become suspended just centimeters from her face, she plucked the dart from the air and glared at the violet eyed girl who had thrown it.

"Would you please take care not to mention that name in my hearing?" Pandora snapped hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Would you please take care not to throw sharp objects at my face?" Aradia shot back, then she added softly, "Panda it wasn't his fault. It was the weather. I doubt that anyone could control something like that."

"You really need to stop working at that damn inter school crisis center."

"I gave him a card for it."

Pandora smiled condescendingly, a trait she had picked up since the funeral. "Do you really think he'd want to talk to you if he knew that you were a Cloud Tower freshman?"

The cold look on her roommate's face couldn't mask the pain in her eyes for Aradia. But, Aradia being who she was soon guessed the real reason of Pandora's bratty behavior. "Your father is trying to force you to transfer to Alfea isn't he?"

"Tell the girl what she's won." Pandora grumbled

"Hopefully not another object thrown at my face." Aradia gave her friend a meaningful look then went over and gave her a hug. "It'll be okay. We'll convince your dad that the people of Melody will accept a witch as their next queen. And if that doesn't work we'll turn him into a squirrel."

The thought of the stern king of Melody becoming a cute fuzzy woodland creature caused Pandora to break a smile. "Aren't you gonna be late? Fairies with emotional roller coaster relationships don't just fix themselves you know."

"Yeah I know. And all those girls thinking that they aren't thin enough… guys too." Aradia sighed, "I don't have to be there until five."

"Oh so I guess we could go…" Pandora was interrupted by the song Shoes coming from her cell phone. "Hey, Dia. Your jeans are ringing."

"Oh thanks." The red head dug her phone from the pocket of her jeans and flipped it open. "Yeah?

"Aradia where the Hell is my levabike !" Anakin shouted into the other end of the phone.

He was so loud that Aradia had to hold the phone away from her ear. "Anakin? Wha?" She yelled back causing her friends to cover their ears. "I didn't think you'd be back until late."

"Topaz called." Anakin explained at the exact same time Sapphire burst into the dorm room.

"Anakin…just…" The blue haired girl was nearly out of breath and trying to deliver her message. "Back… at Red…fountain and he's pissed."

"He's on the phone too." Pandora added.

"Oops. Sorry I tried to talk Topaz out of calling but he just wouldn't listen." Sapphire sounded apologetic as she sank onto Aradia's bed.

"Where's my bike?" Anakin repeated his question.

"It's right here." Aradia replied sheepishly.

"Where's here?"

"Here would be Cloud Tower school for witches."

Anakin groaned. "Why?"

"Because I had to go pick up Riven, Sapphire called me and asked me to do it since everyone seemed to have abandoned him." Aradia scolded.

"Everyone should have abandoned him." Pandora commented loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Panda!" Sapphire was shocked.

"I don't see why you and Lil had to be all Good Samaritan that night." The auburn haired girl was making reference to when Aradia and Lilith had stopped to save two crash victims who they later discovered were Riven and Musa. "You could have just left him to die from blood loss."

"That wouldn't have been bad karma." Lilith pointed out as she entered her friends' room. She had been listening cautiously to the entire conversation and decided to put her two cents in.

"Dear lady how many times do I have to explain this to you and Riven, what happened that night was an accident. It was caused by slick roads and faulty breaks!" Aradia added not bothering to turn from the window. "Mon Dieu!"

"What about my bike?" Anakin repeated. He would not be ignored.

"Relax and remember to breath dear brother of mine. Why don't you just have one of the guys drop you off at the crisis center and you can pick it up then?"

"The crisis center?"

"Yes, my extra credit for Participation in the Community knows no bounds." Aradia told her brother.

"Maybe she's expecting Riven to call?" Lilith suggested and Sapphire wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the comment.

Aradia sighed loudly. "Just meet me there." She told her brother then quickly hung up.

"He didn't take that too bad." Sapphire commented to the other girls as Aradia left for the crisis center.

"Wait until Aradia gets back here." Lilith replied grinning. "If she still has her head on her shoulders then Anakin didn't take it too bad.

_**End **_

**Well in all fairness I had this chapter written just not typed. And I hope everyone liked it. Thanks for waiting. Please read and review. Thanks.**


End file.
